A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flowerpots, more specifically, a supporting accessory for a doily that decorates the front of a flowerpot.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a flowerpot doily-supporting accessory composed of a cross brace from which leg supports extend downwardly; wherein the leg supports each have at least one leg containing a point end, which is inserted into potting soil along a front side of a flowerpot; wherein the cross brace is composed of a curved bar that traverses the leg supports and provides a place upon which a doily may be draped over prior to securement to a front of said flowerpot; wherein said assembly being composed of both the doily and the supporting accessory; wherein the doily-supporting ensure that said doily is fully exhibited and free of folds or wrinkles thereon.
The Partikian Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0039389) discloses a cover/entrapment system for a plant/flower pot. However, the cover/entrapment system is not a decorative assembly for use along a front of a flowerpot or pumpkin in order to further decorate said object by the use of a doily.
The Marks Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0190021) discloses a decorative plant pot holder including a substantially waterproof plant pot sleeve and a decorative plant pot fabric covering. However, the decorative plant pot holder is directed to providing a waterproofing feature, and not displaying a doily along a front surface of a flowerpot or pumpkin in a decorative manner.
The Weder patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,409) discloses a method for providing a cover for a flower pot. However, the method does not involve or use a doily along a front surface of a flowerpot in a decorative capacity.
The Weder patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,312) discloses a substantially planar sheet of thin plastic film held about the exterior of a flower pot by use of a cradle, wherein the thin plastic film sheath can have a design of various colors or a doily effect imprinted thereon to enhance the visual effect. Again, the method does not involve or use a doily along a front surface of a flowerpot in a decorative capacity.
The Shepherd et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,116) discloses an adjustable mounting bracket for mounting a flower pot on a wall comprising a mounting plate and a leg supported by the mounting plate for supporting the flower pot. However, the bracket is not capable of supporting a doily along a front surface of a flowerpot or pumpkin in an unwrinkled capacity.
The Shryock patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,237) illustrates an ornamental design for a flower pot cover with fins, which does not depict a doily being supported on an accessory.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a flowerpot doily-supporting accessory composed of a cross brace from which leg supports extend downwardly; wherein the leg supports each have at least one leg containing a point end, which is inserted into potting soil along a front side of a flowerpot; wherein the cross brace is composed of a curved bar that traverses the leg supports and provides a place upon which a doily may be draped over prior to securement to a front of said flowerpot; wherein said assembly being composed of both the doily and the supporting accessory wherein the doily-supporting accessory weaves the leg supports through the doily in order to ensure that said doily is fully exhibited and free of folds or wrinkles thereon. In this regard, the flowerpot doily-supporting accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.